


Frost's Ghoul Headcanons

by hoarfrost_hearts



Series: Traumatized Non-human Indulgence [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega elements, Animal Instincts, Biological Description of Genitalia, Evolution, Genetics, Ghoul Biology, Ghoul Instincts, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Sex, Meta, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Scent Marking, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding, fic reference, speculative biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarfrost_hearts/pseuds/hoarfrost_hearts
Summary: A sort of organized record of all my personal headcanons about Tokyo Ghoul’s title species, the Ghouls, primarily made for my own reference when writing stories in my “Traumatized Non-human Indulgence” series and to provide motivation for writing there.
Series: Traumatized Non-human Indulgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573840
Kudos: 6





	1. PREFACE

In order to get myself back into gear on writing How Did You Become This Way, I'm writing this! I really don't have an excuse for why I haven't updated it in so long other than that I'm a scatterbrained, depressed teenager. So I'm finding a way to work on it by going through my current hyperfixation, speculative biology and its associated fields. 

However, I’m in no way an expert on any of the stuff I’m spewing. This is going to be very basically researched pseudoscience at best, and completely made up bullshit at worst. If you’re looking for any sprawling, scientific, amazingly written physiological deep dives, you’re in the wrong place.

This work is written from an "out-of-universe” perspective; which means that everything mentioned here is the absolute, unbiased truth for my verse and written from an outsider looking in. I'll be making an accompanying fic for "in-universe" stuff, which shows what the general populous and medical science in the verse currently believe about Ghouls from their perspective later; most likely as a collection of excerpts from fictional articles and histories and such.

As always, I have not read Tokyo Ghoul and am getting literally all my information from the wiki, other people's fanfictions, and the "ghoul biology" tag on tumblr. If I don't mention anything important without note that I cut something out on purpose, I probably just haven't heard of that part and would really appreciate it if you could leave the name of what I missed in the comments! Also please feel free to ask questions there so I can develop answers.

I'm trying to make all of this the most "realistic" I can, as in somewhat plausible to be possible in the real world. However Tokyo Ghoul is Like That, so some stuff might be just plain unreasonable. 

...Enjoy? I guess??


	2. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**ANATOMY & PHYSIOLOGY**  
_Senses_  
\-- Sight…………………………………………………………………..……………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Smell………………………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Hearing……………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Touch………………………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Taste………………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Hunger……………………………………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Infrared……………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
_Organ Systems_  
\-- Circulatory…………………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Digestive / Excretory………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Endocrine…………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Integumentary / Exocrine…………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Immune / Lymphatic………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Muscular……………………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Nervous……………………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Reproductive………………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Respiratory………………………………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Skeletal………………………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
_Kagune-Related_  
\-- Development………………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Spontaneous Mutation……………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Kakuhou……………………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Kakugan………………………………………………………………………………….….[Chap ??]  
\-- Circulation…………………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
\-- Formation……………………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
\-- RC Pathways……………………………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- RC Types……………………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
\-- Kakuja………………………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
\-- Complex Abilities……………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
\-- Unique and Rare Phenomena……………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
**SOCIOLOGY & BEHAVIOR**  
_Individual_  
\-- Behavioral Types………………………………………………………………....…………[Chap ??]  
\-- Instinctual Attachment Reaction…………………..………...…………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Enforced Bond Reaction………………………………………………………..………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Olfactory Communication………………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Feralization……………………………………………………………………………....….[Chap ??]  
\-- The Half-Death Response……………………………………………………………....…[Chap ??]  
_Ghoul & Ghoul Interactions_  
\-- Introductory Conflicts……………..……………………………………...…………...……[Chap ??]  
\-- Rivalries……………………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Territories…………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Familiarity…………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
_Ghoul & Human Interactions_  
\-- The “Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing” Instinct………………………………………….………..[Chap ??]  
\-- “Conspirator” Designation…………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
\-- Prey-Type Territorialism…………………………………..…………………….………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Stalking Drive………………………………………………………………..………………[Chap ??]  
**HISTORY**  
_Prehistoric Evolution_  
\-- First Divergences…………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Sympatric Development…………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Last Common Ancestor…………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Adaptation and Further Evolution………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Out-of-Africa Dispersal……………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
_Ancient History_  
\-- Further Evolution…………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Civalist Discomfort………………………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- First Schism………………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Separatist Civilizations………………………………………………………...…………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Ghoul Self-Suppression…………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
_Early Modern Area_  
\-- European Prosecution……………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Asian Prosecution…………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Near-Extinction Event……………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- “Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing” Development………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
_Late Modern Period_  
\-- American Expansion………………………………...……………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Early American Conflict……………………………………...……………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- French Revolution and Ghouls………………………………………...…………………..[Chap ??]  
_20th Century_  
\-- World Wars……………………………………………………………………………..…..[Chap ??]  
\-- Chinese Ghouls in Mao’s Era……………………………………….……………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- 1918 Russian Extinction Efforts…………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Axis Powers Prosecution…………………………………………....……………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Western Ghouls Rights Movement………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
_Modern Day_  
\-- Current Policies by Country……………………………...………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Political Climate by Country………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Ghoul Services……………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
**LIFE CYCLE & DEVELOPMENT**  
_Early Life_  
\-- Gestation…………………………………………………….…………………....…………[Chap ??]  
\-- Infancy……...…………………………………….……………………………………….…[Chap ??]  
\-- Three to Five…………………………….………………………………………..………...[Chap ??]  
\-- Six to Twelve…………………………………….……………………………………….…..[Chap ??]  
\-- Kagune Manifestation…………………………………….…………………………….…[Chap ??]  
_Adolescence_  
\-- Mid Teens…………………………………….……………………………………….……..[Chap ??]  
\-- Late Teens…………………………………….……………………………………….……[Chap ??]  
\-- Early Twenties…………………………………….……………………………………….[Chap ??]  
_Adulthood_  
\-- Early Adulthood…………………………………….……………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Middle-Age…………………………………….……………………………………….……[Chap ??]  
\-- Old Age…………………………………….……………………………………….………[Chap ??]  
**GENETICS**  
_Interbreeding & Hybridization_  
\-- One-Eyed Ghouls……………………………………………………………....…………[Chap ??]  
\-- Half-Human…………………………………….……………………………………….…...[Chap ??]  
\-- Risks…………………………………….………………………………………….…….…[Chap ??]  
_Kagune_  
\-- RC Type…………………………………….……………………………………….………[Chap ??]  
\-- Chimerism……………………………………….……………………………………….…[Chap ??]  
\-- Complex Abilities……………………………….……………………………………….…[Chap ??]  
**MANAGEMENT OF NEGATIVES**  
_Natural_  
\-- “Conspirator” Designation………………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Non-Combat Kagune Handling………………………………………….…………………[Chap ??]  
\-- Grooming……………………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
_Human-Derived_  
\-- The Injection…………………………………………………………………………………[Chap ??]  
\-- Kagune Massage…………………………………………………………………………...[Chap ??]  
**DISEASES & CONDITIONS**  
_Acquired_  
\-- Bacterial……………………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
\-- Viral…………………………………………………………………………………………..[Chap ??]  
_Genetic_  
\--Congenital…………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
\-- Hereditary…………………………………………………………………………………....[Chap ??]  
**OTHER**  
_Ghoulification_  
\-- Grafting Surgery…………………………………………………………………………….[Chap ??]  
\-- Psychological Consequences………………………………………………………....…..[Chap ??]


End file.
